Clause For Concern/Trivia
Trivia *'The truth behind it all': Throughout the episode, it appeared to the audience that Cub was inside the sack due to "his" screams, signs of "blood", and dogs wanting to eat its contents. However, at the end, it was shown that the sound came from a doll which sounded like Cub, while the "blood" was actually red paint. There were also a bunch of sausages in the sack, explaining why it attracted the attention of the dogs. * This is the first time that Cub is seen crawling on all fours. Before this, he was usually seen standing upright and walking. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *This is the first episode to air after a year-long hiatus of Happy Tree Friends, during which fans thought the series was cancelled due to several rumors. After the hiatus was ended, this episode was announced by the HTF short Tunnel Vision. *This is the only full length episode to be released in 2011. The previous episode aired in 2010 and the next episode aired in 2012. *This is the only regular Christmas episode with only one death. *This is one of the many episodes that take place entirely at night. The others are This Is Your Knife, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Blind Date, Without a Hitch, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, No Time Like the Present, Going Out With a Bang, and Just Be Claus. *This is the first episode in which a post-credits scene is shown after the credits. *This is the first time Truffles appears in an episode unhidden, with his body in motion, and showing a new expression on his face. This could further imply that he may be given bigger roles in future episodes. *This episode is one of the few times that Pop is seen without his hat (In this case a Santa hat). *This is one of the few times where Pop had a much larger role than Cub, as opposed to less or roughly the same. Another example would be the TV episode A Hole Lotta Love. *Pop's ignorance is further shown by leaving Cub alone without a babysitter, among other things. *During the credits, under Zydravomir "Z" Staykov, they put "#1 Lumpy Fan". *One of the dogs has a similar appearance to Whistle, but grown-up and less vicious. *This is the last appearance of the original Mondo Media logo, later episodes then used the current Mondo logo. *There are no female characters in this episode. *If not for the scene after the credits, then this would be an episode with no deaths, and it would be the only regular episode without any gore. *This episode has the lowest amount of goofs (4). *This is the first episode to not have any of the four primary characters appear, the second is Random Acts of Silence. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a parody of the phrase "cause for concern", which means one situation leads to something bad. *The moral means that if you do not know about something, you do not worry about it. *"Deck the Halls" is heard when Pop is driving and stops at the stoplight. *One of the animators listed during the credits is James Howlett (a fictional character from the Wolverine comics). *The moral of this episode may be a reference to The Matrix (1999). *The large dog with his hair blocking his eyes strongly resembles The Big Dog from the old Cartoon Network show "2 Stupid Dogs". Superlatives *Cub's death is similar to Toothy's death in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Production Notes *Aubrey Ankrum's voice is sampled for Pop. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia